Bring Back Chanyeol's Smile
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Dua magnae line EXO K ingin menghibur hyung yoda mereka yang tengah murung karna sebuah hastag menyakitkan di sosial media. Kata Sehun, nama misinya adalah 'BRING BACK CHANYEOL's SMILE'. HunKai/SeKai with Chanyeol... OOC ..bentuk support AL kepada Chanyeol yang tertimpa masalah. Chanyeol, sabar ya...


BRING BACK CHANYEOL's SMILE

Drabble...

HunKai with Chanyeol!

.

.

Jongin sedang duduk bertopang dagu di meja makan dorm. Memperhatikan dengan raut kasihan pada Chanyeol yang tengah merenung di ruang tengah sambil menatap layar laptop.

Entahlah. Jongin jadi trenyuh sendiri melihat wajah murung Chanyeol sejak pulang dari sebuah acara radio. Jongin tahu Chanyeol sedang terpukul dan sedih.

Melalui sosial media banyak sekali netizen yang berkomentar negatif mengenai perkataan Chanyeol yang bersifat mengejek ketika menghadiri sebuah acara radio. Sebenarnya Jongin adalah salah satu korban ejekan Chanyeol. Yang jujur, ketika diejek kemarin Jongin juga merasa tertohok.

Tetapi melihat keadaan Chanyeol sekarang, Jongin jadi lupa ketidaksukaannya kemarin. Ia berpikir, Chanyeol sedang dalam mode menyedihkan.

Jongin sadar ejekan Chanyeol mengenai warna kulitnya kemarin tidak sebanding dengan trending topic yang kini bertengger di media sosial. Hastag berisi kata yang mengingin Chanyeol... em... mati... maaf. Jongin sangat mengerti itu lebih menyakitkan berkali lipat daripada ejekan warna kulit.

Lihatlah sekarang, Chanyeol seperti akan menangis. Chanyeol yang konyol seperti tenggelam. Tidak ada candaan seperti biasanya. Chanyeol mendadak menjadi pendiam. Bahkan ketika di Jeju Chanyeol tidak seceria kemarin-kemarin. Tidak banyak bicara.

Jongin tidak tega. Para netizen dan haters dapat dikatakan cukup kejam menciptakan hastag seperti itu. Kasihan 'kan Chanyeol. Jongin jadi rindu tawa lebar yoda itu sekarang.

"Huftt..." Jongin menghela nafas berat.

"Waeyo, Baby?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dapur. Menghampiri Jongin lalu mengelus puncak kepala Jongin sayang.

"Hun, Chanyeol hyung masih terlihat murung," kata Jongin lesu sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

Sehun lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol yang masih terfokus pada layar laptop. Sehun tahu Chanyeol sedang apa karna ia tak sengaja melihat layar laptop itu saat menuju dapur. Chanyeol sedang membuka sebuah situs, berisi komentar-komentar negatif para netizen tentang yang kemarin. You know what I mean lah tentunya.

"Seperti bukan Chanyeol hyung," sambung Jongin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut Sehun yang berdiri didekatnya.

Sehun lalu mengusap-usap kepala Jongin pelan. Pada faktanya, Jongin memang orang yang gampang tersentuh, paling sensitif dan perasa. Jongin dapat mengerti perasaan orang lain bahkan pada Chanyeol yang suka menjahilinya.

Jongin bukan pendendam kok. Meski ia sering menjadi objek pengejekan Chanyeol tapi sungguh Jongin tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau mau menghiburnya?" Tawar Sehun.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku mau," Jongin mendongak antusias.

"Coba kau ambil alih laptopnya. Aku akan mengambil speaker dari kamar," kata Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Sudah, lakukan saja. Buat alasan kau pinjam laptopnya atau apa saja yang penting ambil alih laptop,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti,"

"Kalau begitu aku ambil speakernya dulu,"

"Arraseo,"

Sepeninggalan Sehun, Jongin lantas mengambil ponselnya dari saku saku celana. Mengotak-atik sebentar sebelum beranjak menghampiri Chanyeol. Memasang kesedihan palsu sambil menghempaskan diri disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tengah fokus itu jadi kaget dan hampir memekik. Tetapi ketika melihat raut murung Jongin, Chanyeol jadi heran.

"Ada apa, Kai-ya? Kenapa sedih begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku harus mengirim email ke temanku untuk hal yang sangat penting dan darurat. Tetapi ternyata kuota internetku habis hyung," jelas Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

Hahh... Chanyeol, seharusnya kau iba pada dirimu sendiri dulu.

"Chanyeol hyung, bagaimana ini, temanku memerlukan email-ku sekarang juga.. haaaaa..." Jongin merengek. "Lihat, koneksi tidak tersambung," Jongin lalu memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan tulisan 'koneksi gagal'. Meyakinkan Chanyeol kalau kuotanya memang habis.

Padahal...

Jongin hanya mematikan data selulernya. Ppfttt...

Licik juga si tan ini.

"Apa sebegitu penting?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, Hyung. Aku sudah berjanji padanya,"

"Ya sudah, pakai laptopku, hm?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Hyung serius?!"

"Iya. Mana tega aku lihat kau sedih begitu," Chanyeol mengacak rambut Jongin sekilas.

'Padahal kau sendiri sedang sedih. Kau berusaha menyembunyikan itu,' batin Jongin.

"Nah kalau begitu, tunggu Sehun mengambil speaker," kata Jongin ceria.

"Mengapa pakai speaker?"

"Rahasia. Ini 'kan email penting,"

"Iya... iya..."

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun datang sambil menenteng dua speaker kecil dan sebuah flashdisk, menghampiri mereka. Speaker untuk komputer.

"Ini, Sehun," Jongin menyodorkan laptop Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Selesai!" Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Sehun malah bersorak.

Kemudian menggerak-gerakkan mouse untuk mengklik file dalam flashdisk yang sudah tertancap.

"Jongin bisa gwiyomi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apa?! Gwiyomi?!" Pekik Jongin.

"Ayo lakukan gwiyomi di depan Chanyeol hyung,"

"Heh?! Kok?" Mata Jongin melotot.

"Katanya ingin menghiburnya,"

"Tapi 'kan... masa gwiyomi?" Jongin merengut.

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Apa maksud kalian?" Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti lantas menyahut.

"Hyung, kami sedang menjalankan misi," kata Sehun.

"Misi?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Nama misi ini adalah, Bring Back Chanyeol's Smile,"

"Mwo?!" Chanyeol memekik kaget.

"Cepat, Jongin... gwiyomi," Sehun memaksa.

'Lumayan juga. Sekalian mengerjai, Baby Jongin,' Sehun terkekeh dalam hati.

"B-baiklah,"

Sehun lantas memutar lagu gwiyomi dari laptop Chanyeol, "Nah mulai, Sayang," ia membesarkan volumenya.

Dengan ragu Jongin menari gwiyomi di depan Chanyeol dengan kikuk dan patah-patah karna ia tidak hafal.

Heung... kenapa malah berbalik menjahili Jongin begini? Ppffttt... hahaha... Oh Sehun memang usil.

Lihat itu lucu sekali beruang yang sedang gwiyomi. Jongin tidak hafal! Jongin tidak hafal! Astaga, cute sekali~

Perhatikan Chanyeol! Dia menahan tawa sekarang!

Huwaaa... Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Lihat! Lihat! Jongin berhasil!

Melihat Chanyeol hampir tertawa, Jongin jadi semakin semangat melakukan gwiyomi. Masa bodoh dengan salah gerakan! Kalau gerakan benar malah jadi tidak lucu lho.

"Ppfftt... hahahaha... Kai-ya, kau lucu sekali~" Chanyeol terbahak.

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar," Jongin menghentikan gerakannya lalu beranjak masuk kamar.

Kemudian keluar dengan sebuah rangkaian mahkota bunga ditangan. Mahkota bunga yang ia dapat ketika fansign di Jeju kemarin.

Ia kemudian menyerobot untuk mengganti lagu di laptop. Menjadi sebuah lagu dengan tempo menyenangkan.

Jongin kemudian menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri lalu memakaikan mahkota bunga itu di kepala Chanyeol.

"Ayo menari berpasangan," ajak Jongin.

"Kita 'kan hanya berdua, Sayang," kata Sehun.

"Karna Chanyeol hyung yang pakai mahkota, berarti hyung digilir," kata Jongin. "Ayo," Jongin lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol kepinggangnya, mereka berpose untuk berdansa. Dan mulai berdansa sambil tertawa.

"Oh my... Baby!" Sehun kok jadi panas melihat pose mereka. Sialan! Jongin 'kan pacarnya. Mana rela Jongin dipegang-pegang begitu oleh namja lain.

Tapi... tapi... tapi... Jongin 'kan sedang mencoba menghibur Chanyeol.

Tidak... tidak... tidak... Sehun, kau tak boleh cemburu, Boy.

Ya ampun, Sehun mulai merutuk tentang ide ini sekarang.

"Hei, cepat gantian," Sehun mendengus.

Kemudian di langkah dansa beat yang selanjutnya Chanyeol sudah berpindah pada Sehun. Sama seperti Chanyeol dengan Jongin, ia yang memegang pinggang Sehun.

Uwooo... ini terlihat seperti...

"Kau jadi uke jika denganku, Hun," Chanyeol tertawa keras ditengah dansanya.

"Sialan! Aku hanya tidak mau kau memegang baby bearku lama-lama. Enak saja!" Sehun mencebik.

"Aku serasa punya dua istri kalau begini," Chanyeol semakin keras tertawa.

"Heh! Jangan harap!" Sehun hampir saja menggeplak kepala Chanyeol kalau saja Chanyeol tidak sigap menghindar.

"Iya-iya, tukang cemburu... hahaha..."

"Get down~" tiba-tiba Jongin berteriak dan melompat kearah mereka berdua. Menerjang lebih tepatnya.

Brukkk!

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" Sehun berteriak ketika mereka semua jatuh ke lantai.

"Hehehe..." Jongin nyengir innocent.

"Hahahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa keras, telentang diantara dua magnae itu.

"Chanyeol hyung sudah merasa lebih baik? Tidak murung lagi 'kan?" Tanya Jongin riang.

"Hahahaha... kalian... magnae menggemaskan... kemari," Chanyeol menarik kedua magnaenya, memeluk dimasing-masing sisinya. "Terima kasih, Jongin, Sehun,"

Jongin dan Sehun lalu berpandangan dalam pelukan Chanyeol, di dada Chanyeol. Kemudian mereka ber-high five dan saling melempar senyum.

"Good job!"

"Wah... wah... ada apa ini? Kalian mesra sekali," ujar Suho yang baru saja masuk dorm bersama member lain.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang," Jongin langsung duduk dan menyambut hyungdeul dengan senang.

Kemudian ia mengganti lagu dengan sebuah lagu beraliran trot.

"Ayo menari!" Jongin bangkit lalu menarik kedua tangan Joonmyeon dan mengajaknya menari tidak jelas.

Yang nyatanya menimbulkan gelak tawa dari semua member. Kemudian mereka saling bergandengan dan mengayunkan kaki mengikuti irama.

Melupakan sejenak masalah yang menimpa.

ROKUGO! ROKUGO! ROKUGO! MARHAE MAL!

Tahu lagu itu?

Benar~ mereka menari abstrak dengan lagu dari sunbae mereka. Super Junior.

Hahahahahaha... get down! Get down! So funny to see them happily~

Keep smile Chanyeol and EXO~

EXO L ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU ALL~

Thank you for being the best. All of you... is... LOVE!

And ONE!

.

.  
.

THE END! 


End file.
